The Ice Princess
by Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright
Summary: Eriol un inventor reconocido. Tomoyo una princesa. Son de mundos diferentes, incluso de épocas diferentes. Podrá Eriol Hiragizawa derretir el frío corazón de la princesa de hielo?
1. Prólogo

Holas!

Vengo a publicar mi ExT, espero les guste n.n

Bueno… aquí va el disclaimer: Personajes de la historia, no me pertenecen, nunca me han pertenecido, y nunca me van a pertenecer... u.ú, los derechos e izquierdos son reservados de las CLAMP… (--)

……………

The Ice Princess

_Londres, Inglaterra 1890  
Taller local_

- ¡Señor, parece que esta vez, si lo conseguimos! – dijo una chica con anteojos muy satisfecha.

- ¿Te parece?... recuerda que no debemos confiarnos, esta situación ya nos ha pasado antes -

- Si, lo sé… - repuso – pero, aún así, es un hallazgo¡es usted un genio! -

- Gracias – contesto – pero… ¿cómo vamos a probar la máquina? -

- He ahí el problema – se puso a pensar -

- ¡Tengo la solución! –dijo el- llamemos a Shaoran, seguro a el le encantará servirnos de conejillo de indias –bromeó-

- Jejeje… señor, no lo tome a mal, pero, no creo que eso pase – dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

- Muy bien… ¡PLAN B!... yo la probaré –dijo muy seguro-

Eriol Hiragizawa, era un hombre conocido por su gran astucia, valentía, y todos los sinónimos de eso. Era popular entre las mujeres, ya que era realmente atractivo, muy alto, unos 1.83 m de estatura, cabello revuelto de color negro azulado, unos ojos penetrantes… si, esos que parecen que te leen la mente, que adivinan tu siguiente movimiento, que te dan escalofríos. Tenía facciones finas, aunque, buen físico. Su tez era muy clara. Trabajaba arduamente todos los días, aunque, el dinero no era uno de sus problemas. Hacía poco su padre había muerto, y le había dado una extendida herencia. Era asquerosamente rico.

No hace mucho tiempo, se había dedicado a un proyecto. Ya que, cabe mencionar era muy hábil inventando cosas. Este proyecto se trataba de una máquina que podía viajar a través de las épocas. A través del tiempo. A través del mundo.

Esto se había mantenido en secreto. Ya que el proyecto involucraba muchas cosas. Si la maquina llegaba a caer a manos equivocadas, se podría crear un gran conflicto. Las únicas personas que sabían de esto eran Naoko –su asistente- Shaoran –podría decirse que su mejor amigo- y el mismo. En todas las personas en las que confiaba con su vida.

Pero… después de muchos intentos fallidos, había llegado el momento decisivo, el momento de poner a prueba todo su esfuerzo, todo su trabajo.

Sabía que era riesgoso. Ya que, sabía como irse de ahí. Más no volver. Esto último lo tenía preocupado.

Al día siguiente… en el taller.

- Naoko, mañana¡MAÑANA es el día!-

Naoko dejó de revisar unos papeles y cálculos que tenía en sus manos y alzó su cabeza para verlo.

- Sí señor –contestó alegremente- lo veo muy emocionado, lo admiro mucho, en su lugar yo me encontraría realmente nerviosa –

Eriol sonrío.

- ¡Y lo estoy! –Soltó una carcajada- sólo que… sólo que, sabía que estoy iba a pasar algún día, así que ya no le tomé tanta importancia.

Pero en el fondo, el se encontraba muerto de miedo.

- Me alegra saber que se siente entusiasmado –sonríe- ¡ese es el espíritu!

Eriol le da una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias Naoko –dijo sinceramente- gracias por todo.

Naoko lo ve a los ojos sin comprender.

- Gracias… ¿y eso por qué? -

- suspiró- por confiar en mí, aguantarme, por guardar mis secretos, por ser una gran amiga.

Naoko sonrió cálidamente

- No tiene nada de qué agradecer señor -

- Bueno…-se repone- ¿podrías llamar por favor a Shaoran? Necesito comunicarle algunos de mis planes.

- ¡De inmediato! –Agarra el teléfono y empieza a marcar los dígitos-

Eriol se dirigía entonces rumbo a su oficina. Se puso a jugar con la calculadora, ya que, conociendo a Shaoran este iba a tardarse mucho. Tardaba más en arreglarse que una mujer en pleno día de su boda.

Las horas pasaron… y al fin, Shaoran se dignó a presentarse.

- tocando la puerta – Hola¿puedo pasar?- dijo.

Eriol sonrió irónicamente y dijo.

- Por supuesto – lo mira- llegué a creer que no ibas a venir.

- Cuando se trata de alguna de tus locuras, sabes que DEBO estar aquí- lo mira con curiosidad – ¿y de qué se trata esta vez?

Eriol mira una de sus plumas y empieza a jugar con ella.

- Toma asiento, por favor -

- Oh… claro, disculpa, es que, tengo algo de prisa, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, pero si es algo importante puedo cancelar varias citas – dijo.

- Bueno, tu evaluarás si la situación es importante –forma una media sonrisa- o no.-

- ¡Ya¡dime de una bendita vez! -

- jejeje… de acuerdo, se trata de uno de mis inventos – dijo con un tono irreconocible- necesito que me ayudes.

- ¡Oh no, Eriol, me vas a disculpar… pero¡creo que eso no será posible¡¡la última vez que te ayude en una de tus locuras terminé escapando de los toros en Pamplona! – se alteró.

Eriol sonríe burlonamente.

- Ya te había dicho que ese había sido un accidente, es más, yo ya ni me acordaba – adopta un rostro inocente

- Tu no te acordarás¡pero YO si!-

- Bueno, pero, esta vez es diferente… es sobre la máquina – dijo serio.

- ¿La máquina?... ¿la del tiempo?...-

- Si, esa misma -

- ¿Ya la pudiste hacer funcionar? -

- Eso es lo quiero probar… -

- Pero… -con cierta preocupación en su voz- ¿no crees que es algo peligroso?-

- Mi querido Shaoran… la vida es para arriesgarse – dijo con esa mirada tan suya.

- bueno… eso es cierto, pero… ¿se puede saber en que quieres que te ayude?... ¿no querrás que vaya contigo, o si?... por que si es así yo estoy muy ocupado y-

Eriol lo interrumpe.

- no, nada de eso… lo que necesito es que, te encargues de que nadie se entere de esto… ¿Cómo te explico?... eem... que nadie descubra el secreto de la máquina, y cuando digo nadie… es NADIE, no periódicos, no vecinas chismosas, no niños, no nada¿eh? -

- pero, Eriol, la máquina hace mucho ruido cuando está en funcionamiento...-

- por eso la usaré de noche – dijo muy seguro.

- Eriol, el ruido que hace es exagerado… ¡te aseguro que el ruido se escuchará por lo menos a 3 manzanas a la redonda!- dijo exaltado.

- Si la hacemos funcionar por poco tiempo… la gente ni siquiera lo notará…- mira fijamente a Shaoran- entonces… ¿cuento contigo para esto? –

Eriol le tiende la mano a Shaoran, como si se tratara de un trato… una promesa, o quizá un juramento.

Shaoran dudó un poco antes de estrecharle la mano a su amigo. La verdad admiraba mucho a Eriol, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación tal como esa, se mantenía firme a sus convicciones, con esa sonrisa que a veces lo llegaba a fastidiar, pero… aún así, seguro. Por su mente corrían más de 1000 cosas que podrían salir mal, pero… confiaba en que Eriol se las arreglaría. Después de todo, era inteligente. Y ya estaba grandecito… podría cuidarse sólo.

Si se tratara de otra persona, intentaría detenerlo, mandarlo a un buen internado, o pagarle un buen psicólogo.

Pero, al final, sabía que era imposible hacerlo. La mirada que tenía era de una gran y suma determinación.

Terminó por convencerlo.

Sellaron el trato con un calido estrecho de manos por parte de ambos.

- Me alegro que cuente con tu apoyo – sonríe.

- Estás loco, hombre… -

- Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y cuando partes?-

- Mañana mismo -

- ¡Vaya! Parece que estás huyendo de alguien -

- Jejeje… no, simplemente quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible… no he dormido bien por la preocupación -

- Creo que te entiendo -

- Yo no creo que me entiendas –

Deja su pluma en su escritorio, y se para.

- Ah, si¡casi lo olvido! – se para junto a Eriol- ¿qué es lo que le vas a decir a Lorraine?- arquea una ceja- ¿Qué vas a desaparecer sin razón aparente por algunos días? -

- Tal vez semanas…-suspiró- y nada, ya que te he explicado como más de un millón de veces que ella y yo no tenemos nada, absolutamente NADA.

- Eso no es lo mismo que piensa Lor -

- Está desquiciada – dijo con cansancio tallándose los ojos con sus dedos con cierta pesadez – ella no comprende que a mi no me gusta.

- Pero, Eriol, si es una persona perfecta para ti… es tu media naranja… es una modelo exitosa -

- Ser bonita y exitosa no es todo en la vida, es una pesada encimosa¡vaya!... jamás creí que podría encontrar las dos cosas que me exasperan más en una sola persona –dijo con sarcasmo-

- Creo que estás exagerando… además, ya necesitas buscar a alguien que sea tu compañera, no s por ofender, ya te estás haciendo viejo, ya tienes 25 años¡cuando menos te des cuenta tendrás 30, y 35, y luego 40! -

- No me asustes… -bromeó- ¿y qué me dices tú, soltero?-

- Mi caso es diferente…-

- No, no lo es.-

- Bueno –evadiendo a Eriol- creo que se me está haciendo tarde –mirando su reloj- debo irme… ¿a que hora vas a partir?- preguntó.

- A las 7 de la mañana-

- Muy bien, entendido… a las 700 horas¡¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!- pone su mano en su frente como si fuera una clase de soldado.

- Jejeje… Shaoran, ya vete- lo empuja y cierra la puerta- tengo que prepararme, mañana será un largo día.

Se ve una habitación poco modesta… dentro de ella, se podían apreciar muebles de gran valor, tallados en piedra de mármol color crema, con delicados y diminutos detalles… manijas de oro blanco, cuadros valiosos y curiosos a la vez. Y en el centro, se encontraba una gran y espaciosa cama, con sabanas de seda color azul rey…

Dentro de ella Eriol se encontraba durmiendo… y de pronto, empieza a abrir sus ojos con cierta pesadez, ya que, los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana le estaban dando justo en el rostro.

Eriol se levanta de su cama y se da un leve estirón. Se talla los ojos y emite un pequeño bostezo. Se dirigió a la cocina con desgano, llamó a la sirvienta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hay de desayunar hoy? – dijo mientras le sonreía a Nakuru.

- Hice tu favorito – sonríe- Tengo entendido que hoy realizas un "gran viaje de negocios" y me sentí a obligada a hacerte un desayuno completo -

Eriol forma una media sonrisa.

- Que considerado de tu parte – dijo con sarcasmo-

Eriol y Nakuru eran amigos de la infancia, una noche, Nakuru se presentó a su mansión, ya que se encontraba en una situación financiera poco favorable. Eriol la adoptó como sirvienta/mayordoma/ama de llaves. Aunque casi nunca cumplía con sus cometidos, era muy buena consejera. Por eso se evitaban tantos formalismos y simplemente se tuteaban.

Eriol sólo se concentró en su desayuno.

Este consistía en 4 panqués, bañados en miel, y mermelada de zarzamora, con dos cuadros de mantequilla recién batida. 4 barras de tocino por un lado, y un omelette de queso, había pan francés sobre un plato de porcelana muy fino. Y detrás del plato había un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco.

Nakuru se había lucido esta vez.

Quería algo.

- Y… ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas?-

- No lo sé… supongo que no mucho tiempo- dijo antes de meterse un trozo de panqué a la boca -

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – contestó exasperada.

- Simplemente no lo sé… -respondió con sencillez- tú más que nadie sabes que los negocios son algo… impredecibles. –Esto ultimo lo pronunció viéndola a los ojos.-

- Te entiendo claramente… pero... ¿Es que vas a tardar mucho? –Respondió en voz baja con cierto tono de preocupación – la última vez que te fuiste tardaste casi un año. -

- Ya te dije que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, Nakuru… pero, aún así¿por qué tanto interés? -

- Es que… tengo una noticia que darte -

- Y ahora… ¿qué hiciste esta vez? -

- ¡Me ofendes Eriol! – Nakuru llevó una mano a su frente y alzó su cabeza fingiéndose ofendida – ¿qué no te puedo dar de vez en cuando alguna buena noticia?-

Eriol no tuvo que pensar mucho.

- Emmm... no- dijo con una sonrisa burlona viéndola.

- Bueno…- dijo exasperada – entonces no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengo que decirte -

- No, Nakuru, no quiero irme si hay algo que quieres decirme, dímelo de una vez, ya que se me está haciendo tarde – viendo el reloj-

- Bueno… Eriol… estoy embarazada-

Eriol casi se atraganta con su jugo de naranja.

-dejando su vaso en la mesa- C-creo que no te escuché bien – la vio sorprendido-

- Creo que fui muy clara – sonrió – Estoy embarazada –respondió alegremente-

- ¿Y se puede saber de cual de todos es? – dijo con algo de irritación.

- Es tuyo -

A Eriol se le fue el color de la cara.

- ¿Qué!-

- jajaja… sabes que no es cierto -

Eriol lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Nunca había hecho "eso" con Nakuru, pero, desde que vivía con ella, sabía que todo era posible.

- No deberías de bromear con cosas como esas – la ve- son cosas… serias. -

- Lo mismo digo, eso te sacas por decir "¿de cuál de todos es?" – adopta un semblante pacífico – tu sabes muy bien que ando saliendo con un chico maravilloso –sus ojos brillan – es... guapísimo, caballeroso, gentil, amable, y sobretodo tiene sentido del humor, que a ti nada mal te caería- dijo en tono insinuante.

- Yo puedo ser gracioso a veces-

- Si, puedes pero no lo haces -

- Bueno… ya, nos estamos alejando de lo que en realidad importa… ¿Cuándo nace la criaturita?- su voz se volvió un poco más baja, y dijo con ternura- Estoy impaciente. -

- ¡Ayyy! Sii¡¡Dímelo a mí!... estoy más que impaciente… estoy realmente ansiosa…-se frota con delicadeza el estómago y después posa una de sus manos en su barbilla – Pues, en realidad aún no sé, supongo que en unos meses, pero Yue y yo planeamos casarnos antes… antes de que el bebé se note… mucho-

- Wow… entonces tienen mucha prisa -

- Eriol, otra cosa… - sus ojos adoptan cierta calidez – Yue y yo… queríamos pedirte que fueras el padrino de nuestra boda.-

Eriol alza la vista y la ve a los ojos sorprendido. No se lo esperaba.

- Nakuru… yo – trató de hablar, pero…- estaré encantado.

- ¡Gracias Eriol! – Corre a abrazarlo y/o asfixiarlo – No quería que nadie más fuera mi padrino más que tu. –Lo besa en la mejilla- eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede desear. -

- No tienes nada de qué agradecer – la ve con ternura – pero, al menos dame un aproximado de tiempo… no quisiera dejar plantados a los novios en su boda, sería poco cortés de mi parte-

- Eso es verdad, aunque sabes que puedo escribirte-

- ¡NOO!... –Eriol la interrumpe y trata de excusarse- es que… bueno, es que… donde voy a estar no me puedes mandar cartas…-

- Que… ¿acaso vas a la luna o a donde Eriol?- preguntó divertida, y a la vez algo extrañada del comportamiento de su amigo.- jejeje… si es así, no hay ningún problema¡tengo de los mejores timbres postales que hay, mis cartas llegarían a la Patagonia si lo creyera necesario…

- Emmm… no, no voy a la luna, ni a la Patagonia – dijo tratando de inventar algo- es que, voy a estar muy ocupado -

- ¿Muy ocupado como para recibir una carta muy importante?-

- Si… mucho -

- Bueno… te daré 3 meses para que estés de regreso. Eso es como máximo¿de acuerdo? -

- De acuerdo- dijo con cierta inseguridad.

Nakuru se encontraba realmente extrañada. Eriol era un tanto extraño, pero, esta vez si se había pasado.

- Como sea… ya perdiste mucho tiempo –viendo el reloj- ya falta media hora para las 7…-

Eriol se sobresaltó y casi se tropieza con una de las patas de la silla en la que estaba sentado segundos antes.

- ¿MEDIA HORA? – salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación- no me queda tiempo… no, esto no está pasando, Nakuru lo hizo a propósito, ya me las pagará…-digo desesperado tratando de encontrar sus maletas-

Sin encontrarlas, llamó exasperado a Nakuru.

- ¡NAKURU¿¿DÓNDE DEJASTE MIS MALETAS?-

Nakuru sube corriendo a la habitación y con una expresión divertida le contesta.

- Entonces… ¿eran tuyas? – le contestó inocentemente, viendo al techo.

- Nakuru… creo que está más que claro que si están en MI habitación, son de MI propiedad…-

- Que chistoso… jejeje – ríe nerviosa.

- Nakuru… -dijo con cierto tono de cansancio- ¿qué diablos hiciste con mis maletas?-

- Con… tus maletas?- respondió en tono inocente.

- Si – desesperado – con _mis_ maletas...-

- Ah!...- sonrió nerviosa – las tiré por la ventana.

- Jejeje… buen chiste- dijo eriol nervioso- ¿Dónde están? .preguntó incrédulo.

- Ya te dije, que… las tiré por la ventana- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tu qué?-

- Creo que ya lo dije como 2 veces¿no?-

- Es que… ¡no te entiendo¿Qué razón tenías para hacer eso?- le grita con impaciencia.

- Eriol… yo… no tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrida y…-

- ¿Aburrida¿Y te parece razón suficiente como para lanzar mis maletas por la ventana? NO TIENE SENTIDO!... en lugar de poner a hacer los deberes que te pago para que hagas, haces eso! – gritó enojado.

Nakuru rompe en llanto.

- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento – solloza – la verdad no quería que te fueras, ya que Yue está de viaje también, me iba a quedar sola –suspira-

Eriol se quedó sin palabras. Nunca había visto llorar a Nakuru. En ese momento recordó que estaba embarazada. No se le debía gritar a las mujeres en ese estado, bueno… no se les debía gritar a las mujeres en cualquier estado, embarazadas aún era más peligroso. Vaya que se había pasado.

- recuperando la cordura- No… -la toma de la mano- yo tengo la culpa, por no dejarlas en una caja fuerte o algo así- bromeó – bueno, ya pasó, me las arreglaré allá-

Nakuru lo mira sorprendida.

- ¿Irás sin maletas? – lo ve.

- Si, allá compraré algo.-

- ¿Ya realizaste el cambio monetario?-

- El oro vale en todas las partes del mundo -

Eriol sonríe radiante.

- Je… si, tienes razón – lo abraza – se te hace tarda, ya vete de una vez… -sonríe- Ya no te entretendré más.

Eriol la ve cálidamente. Toma su abrigo (una de las únicas prendas que le quedaban por que Nakuru ya no hallaba con qué entretenerse xD) y se va.

Dentro del taller, Shaoran y Naoko lo esperaban. Eriol entró y vio a Shaoran, con su habitual cara de "tengo-mejores-cosas-que-hacer-que-estar-esperándote-idiota" y Naoko, con su rostro preocupado.

- ¡Menos mal que llegó señor! Nos tenía preocupados…- dijo Naoko viéndolo significativamente.

- ¿Por qué tardaste?... -

- Nakuru me entretuvo un tiempo – posó una mano en su barbilla – saben… noté que no había mucho tráfico de carretas, ni caballos ni nada. ¿qué es lo que hicieron?

- Naoko se las arregló para que no hubiera gente y pudiéramos usar la máquina a nuestro antojo -

- ¿Hiciste eso, Naoko? –la mira sorprendido- ¿Y cómo?

- Ahhh... Usé mis truquitos -

Afuera se ven muchos carteles que decían "NO PASEN POR AQUÍ, CUARENTENA". (n/a: jejeje, naoko es muy lista! XDD

- Bueno… entonces¿están listos?- dijo Eriol entusiasmado y a la vez nervioso.

Shaoran lo mira con exasperación.

- ¿Listos nosotros? Si _tu _eres el que viajas…-

- Bueno, ustedes son los que manejan la máquina, cualquier error suyo puede costar la vida de su mejor amigo – dijo relajado y divertido.

Bueno, Shaoran y Naoko ya estaban nerviosos. Y ese comentario no les ayudó en lo absoluto.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez – comentó Shaoran con seriedad.

Todos asintieron.

Se subieron a un especie de montículo. Al fondo de este había un circulo de metal parado (n/a¿cómo me explico… o.o.. como si fuera una clase de túnel?). Este círculo tenía muchos focos de colores. Alrededor del montículo había muchas máquinas, con muchos botones grandes y toscos. Había unas escaleras, para bajar de él, en forma de caracol, y con peldaños de metal también.

La máquina se veía tosca e insegura. Pero… ¿qué más se podía pedir?... si los hacía viajar y descubrir grandes cosas a través del tiempo, lugares… lo demás no importaba.

Naoko y Shaoran se dirigieron hacia los controles. Eriol se paró en medio del montículo.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Shaoran.

- Todo bien – eriol le levanta el pulgar – perfectamente…

Entonces, Shaoran jaló de una de las grandes y pesadas palancas… los focos se encendieron, empezó a salir una cortina espesa de humo, todo se volvió oscuro… de pronto… un pequeño estruendo y un pequeño resplandor de luz hizo que Shaoran y Naoko cayeran al suelo.

Eriol se había ido…

_  
Continuará… _

Holas! Qué tal?... entonces..? owo.. que les pareció, eh? X3 espero que les haya gustado, ya que yo le eché mucho esfuerzo y dedicación xDDD

Nakuru de veras se pasa xDDD, yo ya le hubiera dado un par de cachetadas uwu… aayy! Tendrá un bebito.. owo.. díganme, que quieren que sea, si niño o niña! owo

Bueno, soy una fan ExT ferviente, y estoy ansiosa por publicar el siguiente capítulo… pero, esto sólo lo haré si ustedes lo desean.

Ya ustedes me dirán si en verdad quieren que lo siga… owo.. o si de plano, mejor no lo continúo xDD

los quiero! Owo..

presionen el botoncito morado que dice "GO", SÉ que quieren hacerlo xDDDDD

nus vemos! OwO, namarie!

atte..

Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright


	2. Capitulo II

Holas! Owo… changos! °¬°! Estoy muy agradecida xDD, y sobretodo muy feliz… tanto que apenas recibí el primer comentario me puse a escribir lo más rápido que mis dedos me permitían para entregarles un nuevo capítulo. Aquí está. Mis pensamientos hechos fic xD!.. estee.. Si xD… muchisisisismas gracias a todas o.o.. y discúlpenme la tardanza… mis musas van y vienen xD pero, nunca se ponen de acuerdo para estar todas al mismo tiempo en mi mente, y mucho menos para darme un poco de su imaginación que no me caería para nada mal x3

Bueno.. Vamos al fic owoU

**Capítulo Anterior:**

_Naoko y Shaoran se dirigieron hacia los controles. Eriol se paró en medio del montículo. _

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Shaoran.

- Todo bien – eriol le levanta el pulgar – perfectamente…

Entonces, Shaoran jaló de una de las grandes y pesadas palancas… los focos se encendieron, empezó a salir una cortina espesa de humo, todo se volvió oscuro… de pronto… un pequeño estruendo y un pequeño resplandor de luz hizo que Shaoran y Naoko cayeran al suelo.

Eriol se había ido…

- Hummm… - se quejó una voz.

Eriol se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, sin conocer de donde había salido tan fastidioso malestar. Le tomo un momento para poder recobrar la conciencia, y al hacerlo, sintió como si un gran tubo de metal le hubiese golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza. No, definitivamente no era su casa… y mucho menos su oficina. A menos que esta tuviese árboles, una gran pradera, y animalitos lindos. Y para empeorar sólo un poco las cosas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba.

Al ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que no sólo su cabeza le palpitaba y le dolía como el demonio mismo, sino que también su cuerpo le punzaba, y su boca estaba seca, para variar.

A su alrededor estaba una de las vistas más agradables que hubiese visto jamás, era una gran pradera, de un hermoso verde, con flores, árboles, y una que otra ardilla. Al fondo se encontraban un relieve, también precioso. Que le daba cierto toque de severidad al ambiente.

- Bien, esta no es mi casa – dijo con cierta burla en su voz. – No recuerdo nada… me pregunto¿qué fue lo que pasó? – posa una mano en su cabeza – Esto es extraño… - toma asiento en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol – Sólo recuerdo que…

De pronto, una oleada rápida de imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Eriol, había imágenes de Shaoran, Naoko, una máquina… y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando todo vino de golpe a su mente, y lo recordó…

Había hecho un viaje… y no cualquiera… ¡un viaje a través del tiempo!. Eriol sonrió para sus adentros. Lo había conseguido. Tanto tiempo de investigación, elaboración, y construcción de la máquina habían valido la pena. Mas… el único inconveniente, no tenía idea de cómo regresar. Estaba tan maravillado con lo que sus ojos veían que obvió ese pequeño pero importante detalle. No le dio mucha importancia, pensando que el destino se encargaría de regresarlo a donde pertenecía.

Se paró de nuevo y empezó a caminar por las praderas… con decisión, intentando encontrar alguna señal de vida inteligente.

Después de no sé cuantas jornadas, le cerró el paso un río turbulento, de impetuosa y revuelta corriente, cubiertos sus remansos de una blanca espuma. Aunque no era caudaloso, era indómito y peligroso. El lecho del río estaba sembrado de rocas agudas y desiguales, algunas de las cuales sobresalían por encima de las aguas. De vez en cuando, la corriente arrastraba algún árbol arrancado de cuajo, que iba chocando con los peñascos.

- Bueno, este río es muy alborotado para cruzarlo a nado…- se puso a perderse en sus cavilaciones cuando divisó un puente – Creo que este es mi día de suerte –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó al puente, y lo empezó a cruzar… pero, justo a mitad del camino, Eriol pisa una tabla de madera, que se encontraba muy débil, esta se rompe y cae hacia el río.

Eriol, en una maniobra olímpica, logra saltar antes de que el sufriera el mismo destino que la roca, pero, al caer sobre la tabla que estaba al lado de la otra, esta, igualmente debilitada, se parte, y hace que nuestro protagonista caiga al río con violencia.

En algún otro lugar…

- ¡Inaceptable! – se escuchó una voz – No me importa si tu familia no tiene… hmm.. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo que carecía en su hogar? – repitió con cierto cinismo subiendo su cabeza.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un humilde campesino, cuya menor intención era molestar a la ávida princesa.

- C-comida – dijo con cierta angustia.

- Me lo imagine… - posó una mano sobre su barbilla – Pues… dado las circunstancias, sólo puedo decirle que, lo hubiese pensado antes de tener tantos hijos. – dando una mirada fria, y formando una media sonrisa. – Guardias, la visita de este plebeyo a concluido, llévenselo ahora mismo. -

El Campesino asustado sólo puede asentir, y realiza una pequeña reverencia, que no pasó desapercibida por Tomoyo.

El Campesino se fue.

Tomoyo lanzó una calida risa¿nerviosismo?... ¿compasión acaso?... no, imposible.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una linda joven, de no más edad que Tomoyo caminar en dirección hacia ella.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul tenue, que hacia contrastar sus igual hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Su cabello castaño largo, estaba recogido con un prendedor de perlas, y algunos cabellos caían sobre su frente. Era de estatura mediana, y de complexión delgada. Muy bonita sin duda.

La joven la ve con una expresión dura.

- Lo volviste a hacer -

- ¿Hacer¿A que te refieres? – respondió con falsa inocencia

- Tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo -

- No, no lo sé – respondió con dureza

- No puedo entender por que eres tan dura con todos… no recuerdo que te hayan hecho algo malo… ¿o acaso me equivoco? – la mira con curiosidad, y al no recibir respuesta continua – lo sabía. -

- Tu no sabes nada, Sakura -

- Tomoyo – le miró con cierta dulzura – corazón, podré llevar poco tiempo en el palacio, pero, te conozco lo suficiente, sé casi todo sobre ti -

- Tu lo has dicho… sabes _casi _todo sobre mi – la ve significativamente – no lo sabes todo.

- Pero si sé lo suficiente – la mira exasperada – eres todo un caso¿por qué esa actitud?

- No tengo por que decirte, tu eres alguien de irrevelancia para mi – la ve con una sonrisa orgullosa. – Tu, podrás ser mi prima, pero, aquí la que manda soy _yo_. Este es mi palacio, y estas son _mis _reglas. Y si no quiero ayudar a un "pobre campesino" es MUY asunto mío¿no lo crees? – La ve con una sonrisa triunfante – Me tengo que ir, a ti no te debo ninguna explicación.

Tomoyo se para de su asiento y va en dirección hacia la puerta, que en su descuido Sakura dejó abierta. _Qué idiota_. Pensó Tomoyo. Seguro ya muchas personas que estaban en el palacio habían escuchado la pequeña discusión con su prima. Bueno… ¿qué importaba? No era la primera vez que tenia una discusión así.

Cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo. Alguien le corta el paso. Al ver quien era, su cara volvió a tomar una expresión dura.

- Creí que nuestra discusión había terminado -

- No, tu te fuiste… y si no quieres que tengamos una discusión enfrente del servicio y de mucha gente, te sugiero que salgamos al jardín a charlar -

Tomoyo adoptó una mirada de desesperación.

- ¿No lo entiendes¡ya te lo dije más de mil veces! – se lleva una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio – Estoy cansada de hacerlo… ya te expliqué, a ti no te debo ninguna explicación -

- A mi no… pero… ¿Qué me dices de tu padre? -

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

- A el… tampoco le debo nada… - giró sus ojos evitando la mirada de Sakura – el no estuvo aquí cuando… -

Tomoyo volteó violentamente su rostro y salió corriendo, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura.

- ¿Cuándo…? – levantó una ceja sugestivamente.

Había cosas que averiguar, pensó Sakura. Y si quería saber por qué la dulce amiga de la infancia que había dejado años atrás, se había convertido al volver, en una feroz maquina de crueldad (n/a: xDD?.. maquina de crueldad x3? Bueno owoU).

Sakura dio media vuelta y observó con cierta diversión que algunos empleados del servicio estaban espiando su anterior conversación. Emitió una ligera carcajada. Nunca cambiarían. Tenían suerte de que Tomoyo no los hubiese visto, seguro habría hecho rodar sus cabezas.

En una pequeña cabaña, en el bosque…

- Hummmm… - se oyó un quejido un tanto audible.

Eriol Hiragizawa, se encontraba recostado en una sencilla cama. Que era parte de una habitación un tanto simple, con una chimenea, unos trofeos de alces, pared de piedra, y piso de madera tallada, caoba.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Seguro tendría que estar acostumbrandose a levantarse con un dolor de cabeza del demonio.

Sonrió con ironía.

Después de inspeccionar la habitación, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero, su brazo le envió una gran punzada de dolor. Seguro se lo había lastimado. Vio unos vendajes sobre su brazo, y se preguntó quién era el responsable de estos tratos. Antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta, apareció una persona.

Le sonrió.

Tenía apariencia de ser un hombre gentil. Tenía cabellos plateados, y una mirada gentil. Era de estatura alta, y de una complexión delgada. Vestía en forma extravagante una túnica, con algunas formas algo extrañas bordadas con hilo de plata.

- Te esperaba -

- ¿Ah si? – Eriol hizo otro esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero, el joven lo detuvo -

- No te esfuerces, eso empeoraría tu situación, haré lo posible para curarte, sólo dame tiempo, necesito unas cosas. – Lo ve con compasión – Ah… si, te esperaba. –Sonríe - ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Eriol lo miró confundido.

- Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más -

- No, no es así – sonríe abiertamente – eres Eriol Hiragizawa… ¿o me equivoco? Jaja, no, imposible.

Esto sí que era extraño. Él sabía su nombre.

- No te conozco¿cómo es posible que sepas mi nombre? -

- Yo lo sé todo -

- No lo creo… - lo ve sugestivamente - ¿de donde vengo?

- Vienes del futuro, inventaste una máquina para poder viajar por las épocas. -

Eriol lo ve con incredulidad. Sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿Cómo..?... ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –

- Bueno¡¡por algo soy el mejor hechicero de toda la región! – se levanta de su asiento – Y, algunas veces me aburro de lo que pasa aquí, así que me pongo a ver el futuro. Que déjame decirte, es muy interesante. –Emite una carcajada- ¡mejor que la televisión de paga! Jaja.

Eriol no entendió este último chiste. (n/a: ps si xDD… si nuhabía tele todavía ;w;)

- ¿C-Cómo lo haces? -

El joven lo ve sonriendo.

- Un buen hechicero no revela sus trucos – guiña su ojo – ¿o eran acaso los magos? – pos una mano sobre su barbilla – jeje, ya ni yo sé. -

- Eso… no importa ya... bueno, sí, pero por ahora no. Quisiera saber, si me esperabas¿por qué rayos no fuiste a donde yo me encontraba cuando llegué, antes de caer al río? – dijo con algo de furia.

- Lo sé todo, querido, pero, esa es mi hora de tomar el té, y mi desayuno, si no me pongo de mal humor -

A Eriol le salió una gota en la cabeza.

- Lo digo en serio – volvió a hablar.

Eriol volteó.

- No lo dudo… - lo ve – a todo esto¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Yukito, Yukito Tsukishiro – sonríe – creo que ya es hora de que te levantes – pasa una mano sobre el brazo de Eriol, que por un momento, se sintió completamente aliviado.

- Vaya… mi brazo ya no me duele, al menos no tanto como antes – sube su vista hacia Yukito – muchas gracias.

- Por nada… sólo que, para que tu recuperación sea completa, necesito que me acompañes al palacio -

Eriol levanta su rostro bruscamente.

- ¿Al palacio¿y para qué? -

- Cállate, no hagas preguntas – lo ve duramente… y después su mirada pasa a una de ternura – jaja, no, vamos a ir por unos ingredientes que sólo la princesa tiene, para poder hacer tu remedio.

- ¿Remedio? Pero, si yo ya me siento de maravilla -

- El efecto es momentáneo, no durará mucho, sólo lo puse para que me pudieses acompañar.

- Ah… ya veo, bueno – se pone de pie – en marcha.

Yukito sonríe.

- Ese es el espíritu -

- ¿Queda lejos? -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- El palacio… me refiero a que si queda lejos…-

- Ah, claro que si n—n – (n/a: me encanta yukito xDDD…)

Eriol suspira.

- Ya veo -

En el jardín del palacio…

- Estúpida Sakura… no tiene idea de lo que habla, y ya está diciendo más de mil y un cosas…- suspira – si tan sólo supiese lo que ha pasado desde que se fue…

Muchas imágenes se galoparon rápidamente en la cabeza de Tomoyo. Se sintió mareada. Pero, el mareo pasó pronto.

- los últimos 7 años de mi vida, han sido una de las más grandes pesadillas, de la cual no logro salir aún… para colmo, tengo que lidiar con este maldito gobierno, ver las necesidades del miserable pueblo, que ni una mano mueve por mí. –Da una pataleta de cólera- recibir a campesinos… por Dios, esa última reverencia que hizo el campesino antes de que lo sacaran los guardias, fue la peor que he visto en mi vida. Creo que ahora tendré que contratarles maestros de modales, a ver si aprenden algo… -agita su cabeza con desdén- y… soportar a Sakura.

Después de su pequeño monólogo, se concentró en una pequeña flor que se encontraba justo al lado de una laguna.

Era hermosa… de un color amatista, una planta silvestre, quizá. Pensó Tomoyo con determinación.

- Quiero… tenerla – no podía despegar sus ojos de la flor, se iba acercando, cuando una de las doncellas se acercó.

La doncella la miró nerviosa. El presentarse ante ella, ponía en riesgo su vida, sobretodo si hacía algo que incomodara a Tomoyo.

- Disculpe… su Alteza – dijo un tanto intimidada.

Tomoyo volteó exasperada a verla. No le gustaba esta interrupción, la pagaría muy caro.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con coraje.

- Le llaman dentro del palacio. El joven Tsukishiro vino a visitarla. Y trae compañía. Requieren de su presencia urgente en el salón. -

Tomoyo escuchó con atención.

Tsukishiro…

Llevaba tiempo sin verlo, esto sería interesante.

- parándose y quitándose el poco polvo que se había quedado prendado de su vestido – Dígales que voy en camino.

La doncella con paso apurado asintió, dio una ligera pero, _decente _reverencia. Y se alejó del lugar contenta.

- Me pregunto quien será su acompañante – arquea una ceja sugestivamente – Mejor me doy prisa.

Tomoyo se dirigió con rapidez hacia el salón, donde divisó a Yukito, con su habitual sonrisa, y a otro sujeto, alto al parecer. Lo miraría con detenimiento cuando estuviese más cerca. Pensó.

- Hola Tomoyo, estás tan hermosa como siempre – dijo de forma galante, tomó su mano entre las suyas y plantó un ligero beso en la cara superior de su mano -

- Hola Yukito, igual de galante – sonríe calidamente - ¿no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante? – dijo viendo a Eriol.

- Oh! Por Dios¿Dónde quedaron mis modales? – sonrió inocentemente – Este es Eriol Hiragizawa, y viene de muy lejos.

- Encantada Sr. Hiragizawa – dijo sonriendo y alargando su brazo para que Eriol lo tomara y plantara un beso en su mano, pero, al no recibir respuesta, la bajó rápidamente -

Eriol no había podido realizar movimiento alguno. Desde el momento en que la vio entrar al salón, lo cautivó por completo. La princesa era una persona realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello largo, hasta por debajo de la cintura, lacio, y las puntas estaba un tanto onduladas, era brilloso, y sedoso por lo que podía ver, sus piernas eran muy largas, y de un color crema, al igual que el resto de su piel, de complexión delgada, aunque con ciertas curvas que le provocaban, le llamaban la atención, y su rostro. ¡Que va, era toda una obra de arte, sus facciones perfectas, nunca en su estancia en Inglaterra había visto una cara más bonita. Con unas cejas algo graciosas, unos labios pequeños, aunque rellenos, y de un color carmesí bellísimo, una nariz delicada, pero… lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos. Eran de un tono amatista tan bonito, nunca había visto unos ojos más intoxicantes.

Le faltaba el aire.

- ¿Eriol¿Te encuentras bien? Creí que en tu época se acostumbraba a saludar también… -

En eso Eriol reaccionó.

- Disculpe, su Alteza – nervioso realizó una torpe reverencia y tomó con poca delicadeza su brazo para besarlo -

Pero, lo jaló con tal fuerza que hizo que Tomoyo perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera sobre Eriol. Los dos cayeron al suelo, y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, tanto que podían escuchar las respiraciones de ambos fuertemente.

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho, y al instante se sonrojó.

Eriol también se sonrojó, pero, no de sorpresa sino de vergüenza.

Los pocos segundos que habían estado así, parecieron una eternidad.

Tomoyo se levantó con agilidad, y se sacudió su vestido. Su mirada parecía contener un poco de enojo. Eriol se levantó justo después de ella.

- Disculpe¡qué torpe soy! – dijo apenado.

- Si, lo eres – dijo con algo de resentimiento volteando hacia otro lado. -

Eriol hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Pues, tu también lo eres un poco – desafiante – si no fueses algo torpe hubieses evitado caer sobre mi. -

Tomoyo se indigno ante este último comentario.

- Pude haberlo hecho si un idiota no me hubiese jalado con tal determinación de hacerme caer al suelo como la que usted acaba de hacer – sonríe triunfante – además… usted ha cambiado mi parecer respecto a algo que me pasó hoy.

Eriol realiza una mirada sugestiva.

- ¿Ah, si? -

- Si… usted ha hecho la peor reverencia que he tenido el disgusto de ver – sonríe burlona -

- ¿Usted lo cree? – la ve divertido. -

Yukito empieza a toser a propósito.

- Creo que ya fue suficiente de este ruda, aunque, divertida charla – levanta su brazo- Tomoyo, venimos por unos ingredientes que necesitamos.

- ¿Para quién son? -

- Eriol los necesita, su brazo está mal y…-

- No, si son para ese cretino, ni de chiste -

Eriol voltea su cabeza sonriendo irónicamente.

- ¿Sabes? Sigo presente -

- Eso lo sé – hace una mueca – por desgracia. -

- Tomoyo, por favor, es urgente – Yukito musitó -

- ¿Y cuales son? – Dijo ablandándose un poco -

- Estas – Yukito le pasa una lista de objetos -

Tomoyo las lee detenidamente.

- Estos objetos son caros… -

- Lo sé -

- ¿Pretendes que te los regale acaso? – Levanta una ceja -

- No, pero… podríamos llegar a un trato -

Tomoyo fija su rostro al de Yukito mostrando interés.

- ¿Cómo cual? -

- Eriol podría desempeñar alguna función en el palacio… trabajar para pagar su medicamento -

Eriol y Tomoyo voltean con sorpresa.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijeron ambos al unísono.

Continuará…

……………

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar review nwn!... me hacen muy feliz! ;w; (se pone a llorar).. de verdad TwT

Como quiera, aquí les pongo los…

Agradecidos Agradecimientos xDD

_Ninja Misterioso_: Jejeje, muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos n—n, me haces sentir muy contenta owo… gracias, y procuraré continuar prontito el fic :3

_Basilea Daidouji_: Holas! Jaja, io pienso lo mismo, me super derretiría, y, si es posible, me derretiría otra vez xD. Tienes razón, me está costando algo de trabajo poner a Tomoyito como una chica fria, y mal humorada, pero, bueno, quizá Eriol si la derrita un poquito x3, aunque eso ya es cosa de ver como se van dando las cosas n—n. Gracias! Y espero que te haya gustado el chappie

_Lizzy: _Jeje, que bueno que se te haga interesante, y bueno, quizá se te vaya haciendo más interesante conforme avance, o más aburrida… :'( por eso necesito saber tu opinión al respecto para que me digas en qué mejorar, y en que no XD. Gracias por leer este "dizque-fic" xD

_Anonimo_: Holas!... jeje, la verdad yo tambien quiero que sea ninia, mwaja! Owó.. aunque no sé, depende como se van dando las cosas, decidiré n-n… muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, y claro, yo adoro a la pareja de ExT también.

_Nataly: _Jejejeje, ps,gracias! Aunque todavía ando viendo quien es el papá owoU.. jaja x3, bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado también, y que esperes el proximo con las mismas ansias que este. A mi también me encantan las historias de viajes, y del tiempo, por eso fue que hice este fic.

_Lebel27: _Hola n—n, que gusto que estes leyendo mi fic, y, respecto al sexo del bebé, tengo algunas ideas para el futuro x3, o el pasado será? Jaja.. bueno, ia irás leyendo conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia o.o… muchas gracias!

_Estrella Syriana: _Ay! Dios pero que linda eres OwO! Muchsisiismas gracias x tus bellisisimos comentarios n-n, me pones muy contenta, y ps, para que veas, aquí te traigo tu capi recién salido del microondas owoU… espero que lo disfrutes, obviamente, a mi me encanta la pareja de ExT también, la encuentro realmente maravillosa. Y me pone muy contenta n-n

_Darky: _Jejeje, ps, si me tardé en actualizar, pero, como quiera lo hice no? Eso es lo que cuenta, supongo yo… o-o… muchas gracias x tu review, es muy importante para mi, ya que siento que es una clase de apoyo n-n

_Dark Sora: _Muchas racias x tus comentarios owo… y no, no soy buena escritora, pero, ps, me sube el animoq eu tu creas que si lo soy w! muchas gracias x darme tu valiosísima opinión, y espero que te vaya bien owo, claro, a mi me enanta la pareja ExT… es hermosisisma --

_Keru-Chan-Kitsunne: _Holas! Wooah! Que review tan bonituu x33!... muchisisisismas gracias de veras, de veritas de veritas x3, jejeje, si, Nakuru sale con cada cosa de ella… o.o, bueno, en este capi un salió, pero, creo que en el proximo saldrá, pero, como quiera la historia no se centra en ella XD, sino en Tomoyito o.o. Muchas gracias de nuevo n—n, que te vaya bien bonito!

_Shinu Lady_: Jeje, hii, claro que tu opinión y tu permiso me importa owo… que si me dijeran: "sabes que.. mejor no lo sigas…" me quedaria muy traumada, tu aprobación me hace muy feliz, te lo agradezco infinitamente! n.n  
_  
Shami_: Holas lindura! Gracia,s que tierna, y no, no lo dejaré a medias, es muy imporatante para mi este fic, y o seguiré, no importa cuánto me cueste… gracias x tus hermosos comentarios n—n

_Nakuru-chan_: Hiii! Jejeje, muchas gracias x tus comentarios, y claro, lo seguiré, no lo dejaré a medias, espero que hayas disfrutado este chappie, yy me alegra mucho que consideres mi fic algo lindo n-n. Have a nice day!

------

Bueno, chicas xD, es todo…

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este chappie, que lo hice con mucho cariño para cada una de las fans ExT en el planeta!

Espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, son bien recibidos n-n

Para los que no se imaginan a Tomoyo (n/a: jaja, con toda la descripción que puse arriba owoU) les hice un pequeño grafico, donde viene "The Ice Princess", utilicé una imagen de Tsubasa, así es la vestimenta que lleva, en ciertas ocasiones.

Si quieren ver el grafico entren aquí:

h t t p / i m g 1 3 7 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 1 3 7 / 3 8 0 7 / t h e i c e p r i n c e s s 3 x r . p n g

Claro que sin espacios n-n

Que les vaya bonito!  
No olviden presionar el botón morado que dice… "Go!"… es magico x33, jaja

atte.

Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright

(Tommi-san para los amigos xD)


End file.
